Chimpy's Zangoose
Zangoose (Japanese: ザングース Zangoose) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is well known for its ongoing feud against . Biology Zangoose is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail. Zangoose is bitter enemies with , which it has battled against for many generations. Its claws are its best weapons, and can be used for its former signature move, . It lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Zangoose debuted in ZigZag Zangoose, under the ownership of Nicholai. It battled against and his , but suddenly, Zangoose noticed Jessie's Seviper and started to battle it instead. Ash, , and even did not know what was going on, but it was Zangoose and 's natural rivalry that got the two fighting. They were suddenly knocked into a river and Seviper then used , knocking Zangoose unconscious. nursed Zangoose back to health with herbal medicine and left it to rest. Later, Seviper reappeared and engaged it in battle again. After a long and fierce battle, Zangoose finally knocked out the Fang Snake Pokémon with a . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Zangoose was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with and . The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of the Wigglytuff Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Scale for an ailing , and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite beat them up. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. In Glory Blaze!, it was discovered that Paul found being attacked by a group of Zangoose. Due to the it used fighting the Zangoose, Paul decided to it. Also in this episode, Chimchar was matched against a 's Zangoose and nearly lost to it during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. In Tears For Fears!, another group of Zangoose appeared before and fought with Jessie's Seviper. Later, Chimchar found the courage to defeat them. A powerful Zangoose appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, under the ownership of Crimson. During the battle against and Officer Jenny, Zangoose was able to defeat but fell to 's . A Zangoose appeared in Saving Braviary!, under the ownership of the Weiss. Weiss sent it out after he and Schwarz caught getting away with an injured Braviary. It was then used to battle and , and was eventually defeated in a battle by Ash's Pikachu with help from the same Braviary. Additional Team Plasma Grunts used several Zangoose in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, during Team Plasma's assault on the White Ruins. Minor appearances A 's Zangoose appeared in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. It was defeated by Dr. Abby's during the Grand Festival. A Zangoose appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A 's Zangoose appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Zangoose appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Coordinator's Zangoose appeared in Thinning the Hoard! and Channeling the Battle Zone!. A Zangoose appeared in a flashback in Pace - The Final Frontier!. A Zangoose appeared in a flashback in Chim - Charred!. Multiple Zangoose appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, under the ownership of several Team Plasma Grunts. They were used during Team Plasma's assault on the White Ruins. Pokédex entries for many generations, and their sharp claws are their best weapons.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Zangoose appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zangoose debuts in On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I, where it fought a . Sidney owns a Zangoose, which he used to try and awaken the Legendary titans. It first appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII. The rented a Zangoose, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A 's Zangoose appeared in Getting the Drop on Gallade I. A Zangoose appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga obtained a Zangoose before he entered the Battle Frontier. In the TCG In the TFG One Zangoose figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Zangoose is the leader of Team Razor Wind. The same Zangoose reappears in Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokédex entries are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Village Bridge}} and , Village Bridge Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 22, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Christmas Day Zangoose|English|United States|18|December 25, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Zangoose}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Zangoose|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Zangoose}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10| }} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10||'}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10||'}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- is one thing I won't do! |P2=Dang it... My health is down by half already... |P3=I've had it... My claws are chipping... |PL=Hah, I leveled up! I can't fall behind Seviper! }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Zangoose and its rival share several characteristics, such as being in the Egg Group, residing in the same Friend Area, and being the only two Pokémon with a base stat total of 458. ** Zangoose and Seviper also have the exact opposite Experience group, with Zangoose being in the Erratic group and Seviper being in the Fluctuating group. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends are Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will hopefully be in more. Origin Zangoose is based on the , a cat-like carnivore that is well known for its ability to hunt and kill venomous snakes. It also bears physical resemblance to the Angora and Persian cat breeds. The rivalry it shares with Seviper is based on the relationship between both cats and mongooses towards s. Name origin Zangoose is a combination of 刪 ''san (cut down) and mongoose. It may also derive from 残痕 zankon (scar) due to the markings on its body. In other languages , , , and mongoose |fr=Mangriff|frmeaning=From and |es=Zangoose|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sengo|demeaning=From and |it=Zangoose|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쟝고 Zanggo|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=貓鼬斬 / 猫鼬斩 Māoyòuzhǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} External links |} Category:Characters Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Animals